


Tell Me Something I Don't Know

by 72percenthuman (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Sad, i guess?, the rating is for the swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/72percenthuman
Summary: Harry's hand moved on Draco's back as the blond asked him "Tell me something I don't know.""I don't love y-""Tell me something I don't know, Harry?"





	Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Harry's hand moved on Draco's back as the blond asked him "Tell me something I don't know."

"I don't love y-"

"Tell me something I don't know, Harry?"

Harry breathed in a sharp breath as Draco smiled sadly as a tear gently made its way down his cheek, catching at his lip, and dropping on to the pavement. 

Harry shook his head, and Draco moved away from his grip, a simple gesture that Harry knew meant that it was okay. 

"You should get home now. It's late, and I... I should really be getting back."

"Yeah, okay..."

"This is it, you know. We have nothing left now, do we Harry?" Draco smiled, even though more tears were gently pooling on the floor, reflecting the street lights that called out to the couple, whispering reassurance through the night's cold touch. 

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's okay." A lie, but it was all to make the boy he loved feel like he wasn't terrible. 

"I... I loved you, you know?"

"Yeah." Another lie. Draco didn't believe that anyone could want him after the war, not even the Boy-Who-Lived. 

Draco smiled, and turned away, looking on, towards the trees, who were dropping leaves at a similar pace to Draco's tears dropping.

The echos of Harry's footsteps drifted away, leaving Draco to his own thoughts, and his lonely world. 

***

Three months. 

Three fucking months, and Harry hadn't done anything. Draco had left his job, and had done everything to get over him, but he knew that he'd lost the one man who could make him feel anything.

Exactly three hours had passed since Draco had cried last. Every memory has been relieved in the space of a few minutes, and it was enough to ruin the boy. 

There was a sharp knocking at the door, and Draco stood up to open it, assuming it was Pansy, the only one who hadn't left him after Hogwarts. 

"Ice cream's on the coffee table, Titanic and the other films are in the cupboard, and I'll be along in a moment, okay Pansy?" Draco mumbled, without looking up. 

"I'm not Pansy, but I'm sure you'll need help with the ice cream..."

"Huh?" Draco looked up, and was greeted by a bedraggled Harry Potter, who was also sniffing, accompanied by puffy red eyes, and tissues sticking out of all his pockets. 

"I never finished what I wanted to tell you that night..."

"Really?"

"I don't love you yet, but I think I will soon."

"Me too..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was depressing or sad!
> 
> I'm sad and wanted to write because sad music and break ups and stuff, but I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are amazing! If you want, kudos is too <3
> 
> *if you want to listen to what I did when I wrote it, here it is:
> 
> Scientist: Coldplay  
> To The End: Blur  
> Impossible Year: Panic! At The Disco  
> Linger: The Cranberries
> 
> There you go <3*


End file.
